Missing
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: AU. Based on episode 173. Shou has been killed by Sorano and now no one knows that he even exisisted. But when Manjyome has a dream about him, he realizes that he misses Shou even though he can't remember him. Manjyome x Shou AKA Chazz x Syrus!


Title: "Missing"

Author: Uke

Rating: PG

Pairing: Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus)

Genre: Angst and romance.

A/N: Here's yet another fanfic that shouldn't be written. XD; Ee, this is so bad…there's so many stories that I SHOULD be writing but I keep doing things that I'm not supposed to. But don't worry, for those of you who are reading School Project I AM working on chapter five so hopefully that'll be up soon. ANYWAY. This idea just came to me today…and being a weirdly obsessive Angelshipping/Shou fanatic, I have no choice but to write this. :3 Plus if I wait to long it won't fit right and it'll be too late. I know some of you don't understand Angelshipping or don't like it…but honestly that's your own opinion. _I_ happen to like this couple VERY much and that's all that matters. If you don't see it or whatever, that's your prerogative. :D Please note that this story takes place around episode 173 and is slightly AU-based. To really understand this story you'll probably had to have seen episode 173 or at least read the summary about it on Janime. In this story just imagine it that Shou was killed by Sorano as the anime went, and instead of the others being attacked directly after him, a night went by with everyone having Shou gone from their memory.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), spoilers for season four, and slight AU.

Disclaimer: The way my stories go…yeah, it's pretty clear that I don't own Yugioh GX.

---

"Manjyome…Manjyome-kun…" A voice, small and sweet…almost at an angelic tone was heard in the distance. But the room was dark and completely foggy, it was almost impossible to see. Manjyome squinted; desperate to see who it was that was calling his name. "Hello?" He asked the darkness, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

There was no response. The wind blew, cold against Manjyome's skin, causing the raven-haired teen to shiver. Manjyome then found himself running forward though he couldn't feel his legs moving. His arm reached out as if to grab something. What was he looking for? Who did that voice belong to?

The darkness seemed to grow. Manjyome could barely see anything now. The wind whispered, a high and shrill tone, seeming to pierce through Manjyome's whole body. He couldn't hear anything else above it. But he didn't feel scared…he had a strange feeling of longing and desire that was overcoming his whole body. But strangely enough, the desire didn't seem to be for the want to see who it was that was calling his name. Rather, the desire seemed to be the urge to hold whoever it was close and feel their love.

But who _was_ this person? Manjyome had to find out…he kept running forward, only to keep hearing the whispering of the wind right into his ears. The beautiful voice seemed to be gone. He nearly stressed himself, trying his hardest to hear it, almost feeling his head ache as he struggled to hear that sound once more.

It was then that he heard it again. "Manjyome-kun…" It repeated, its voice still soft and pure. It was almost impossible to hear this innocent sound over the winds that seemed to be roaring now, but Manjyome was certain that he heard it. If only a little more…he was so close, he felt it…he was so close to the carrier of that voice…

The winds blew harder, pushing Manjyome back. The teen lost his balance for a moment and fell to his knees. "Dammit!" He cursed under his breath, shielding his face from the insane winds that were beginning to make his eyes tear. Should he give up? Should he wait for the storm to pass? He didn't even know who this person was…so why was he so desperate to find them?

"Please…" Manjyome heard the voice say. Manjyome felt a confused and eerie chill fill his whole body. Was the voice _begging_ him now? It seemed sad…who was it? He was desperate to find out…he couldn't give up now.

Without a struggle, Manjyome pulled himself up onto his feet. He pressed forward again, trying to ignore the winds that were trying everything to push him back. He couldn't give up…he wouldn't give up…he _needed_ that person. It was an instinct, the strongest he had ever felt before. He _wanted_ that person.

Finally, he saw something ahead. It was still dark so it was nearly impossible to see even a slight figure, but Manjyome was certain that it was there. He moved closer…_ Just a little more…_ He told himself as he neared the figure. Finally he had made it. He studied the figure in front of him.

It was a boy. A small and fragile boy, that had a very feminine and delicate body. His hair looked soft and was a pastel shade of blue. Large innocent eyes were shown on his face, adding the perfect touch to his already pure features. But the details of his appearance seemed to be blurred…Manjyome wasn't able to see everything about him. Maybe it was the dark, maybe it was the fog, but Manjyome couldn't see enough to try and make out _who_ this boy was.

Did he even know him? He wondered as his hands instinctively moved out towards the boy's. The boy smiled and grabbed onto Manjyome's hands, their fingers slowly intertwining. Though he thought he should've been Manjyome didn't feel perplexed at all. It was like he _knew_ this kid…there was an overwhelming amount of familiarity as well what seemed to be _love_ that was filling the space between them.

"Manjyome…my Manjyome-kun…" The boy said, as Manjyome watched as the boy's beautiful silver eyes glisten. Manjyome suddenly felt himself smiling, "Shou…" He found himself whispering.

_This name…this name…Shou…it's so familiar…but who…? _It was then that an incredible aching feeling surrounded Manjyome's whole body. The winds started up again tugging on Manjyome's whole body and what felt to be his whole soul nearly shredding him apart. "Nngh…NO!!" He cried out to the boy in front of him, "Don't let go of me!! What ever you do, don't let go!!" Manjyome saw the boy suddenly looking horribly sad as well as pained. The boy's small hands tightened around Manjyome's as Manjyome did the same.

"I-I won't!!" The boy, who's name was confirmed to be 'Shou' in Manjyome's mind, quickly nodded, "I can't—no!!" Shou's voice sounded exasperated and weak, making Manjyome feel bad. He wanted to make this boy smile…he wanted to keep him safe and not have this danger pulling them apart. But why? Why was this boy…Shou…so important to him? Who _was_ this boy?

A hot, almost _burning_ sensation was felt on Manjyome's hands. It caused the teen to wince and his body's automatic reaction was to let go of what was causing the pain; Shou's hands. Manjyome's eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. "N-no!! Shou-chan!!" He was amazed at how upset his voice sounded. It sounded as if he really just did something that he horribly regretted. Something that would be known as a grave mistake for seemed right now to be the rest of his life.

A cry of pain was heard from the boy. Shou fell to his knees, his whole body being covered by this bright and stinging golden light. Shou's arms wrapped around his own chest, as if to try to take away the sudden pain from his small body. But the tears that were now streaming down Shou's face made it clear that Shou's futile attempts did nothing. Shou looked up at Manjyome, now looking weak, "Never…forget me…" The boy suddenly begged, "I…love you…"

Shou then smiled lovingly at Manjyome a second before the golden light vanished immediately turning into a pitch black darkness which covered the boy's whole body. "SHOU!!" Manjyome found himself crying out again, as he heard the horrible and antagonizing sound of the boy's screams of pain. "SHOU!! NO!! PLEASE…DON'T!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

The words he shouted out seemed to be so true though no matter how hard he tried he didn't even know who this boy he was screaming to _was_. Love…such a strong word…such passion and emotion was felt in this moment…how could you feel this strongly for someone you didn't even know? Or _did_ Manjyome know him?

These questions weren't even slightly answered before everything completely vanished. The scene changed and Manjyome found himself now sitting up in his bed, panting hard as sweat formed on his brow, looking around at the calming darkness of his own bedroom.

"A dream…" He whispered to himself as he tried to collect himself from the events that had just happened in his mind. _More like a nightmare…what the hell WAS that!?_ Manjyome didn't feel scared, but for some reason very nervous and that longing feeling that he felt in the beginning of his dream was still present in his heart right now. A hand placed over his heart. _That boy…did I know him…Shou…that name…why does it sound…so familiar?_ Everything that had happened in that dream, all of the feelings he had felt in it…they all seemed so real. _Too_ real for Manjyome to just let those images leave his mind forever.

_He told me never to forget him…and he looked so freakin' sad. That look he gave me…I feel like I saw it before…but how if I never even met that kid?! _Manjyome felt his heart beating fast, "Shou…" He whispered to himself, "Shou…Shou…who IS that?!" The beating of his heart now added an aching pain to each and every beat. He felt like he was missing something. He felt like he had forgotten something very important to him. That boy…was HE the one that was important to him? But…how…?

Sadness was felt in each and every part of Manjyome's body. His eyes began to sting with tears and before he knew it a few rolled down his cheeks, "I'm crying…what the hell is wrong with me…? What am I missing…?" The feeling he had right now was a horrible one. It was like his body and heart knew something that his brain and soul didn't. It made him feel vulnerable and lost as well as insanely confused. Why…? Why did he feel this way…? What had happened…?

His tears wouldn't stop though he wanted them to. He lied back onto his side, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly. His eyes closed as well, now just allowing the tears that were still forming to fall. _I must've gone completely crazy…I feel so lost for nothing…_ Before he knew it, he felt himself whispering. As if his heart was telling him to form these words rather than his mind, "Shou-chan…I'm so sorry…I…love you…"

Instead of thinking into these words, wondering further as to why he said them or trying to figure out once again _who_ this "Shou" person was…he didn't fight it at all. Something he loved was gone. He didn't remember losing it, and he didn't remember even having it, but he knew that it wasn't there. He knew that he felt empty.

Whoever this boy was…he wanted him back. He missed Shou, whether he could remember him or not.

-END-


End file.
